The Curse of the Lazy Wizard
by donalddeutsch
Summary: Ok I have no idea whether this has been done before, but I thought I would try. Please tell me if I should stop. This is a Harry PotterHardy Boys x-over set post Hogwart's and Post Voldemort


**Curse of the Lazy Wizard**

Chapter One: Prologue

A/N: Ok, I have no idea whether this has been done before, but I thought I would try it for once. I will put a name on it when I figure one out for it. This is going to be a Harry Potter/Hardy Boys X-Over. I own neither the Hardy Boys, nor Harry Potter, so please don't sue me. Please read and review, I want all the feedback, good or bad on it I can. —Donald

Frank and Joe Hardy had just gotten a letter from a school called Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They had heard rumors of magic being real, and had always assumed that if it was, that they were hiding it for a good reason. Henceforth, they knew that if they got a letter from one of the schools, and them not being magical themselves, that it must be something important. "Well Joe, I guess we might want to open up the letter, and see what they want." They opened up the letter, and found that it was from a gentlemen by the name of Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of the said school.

When they opened the letter from Headmaster Dumbledore, they found an interesting letter filled with more mysteries than answers. It read like this.

To Mssers. Frank and Joe Hardy

I am sure that you don't know who I am, but I have heard of your exploits on your own as well known Private Detectives that when on a case will stick with it til the end. I have a problem that has arisen here in Scotland and the British Isles that could use your services. You will be given complete access to the wizardring world and anything that you might need in help with your investigation into this matter. You will be joining three of our top Auror's in their work to discover what is going on. They know who you are also, and listed in this letter will be some background information on them. They are around your age also, having just graduated from our school a couple of years ago, and went straight into the Auror field for training. I understand that you have another friend that comes with you sometimes to help you out, you may bring your friend Chet to help out if you would. Please explain to him who we are, and that it is to be kept completely confidential that you are working here. Please send your reply with the Owl as to when we can expect you at Heathrow, and someone will pick you up. Please don't be surprised at the appearance of the people, but they will be the people that you are working with.

Sincerely yours.

Albus Bryan Percival Dumbledore

Headmaster of Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Enclosed: Backgrounds on Three Aurors to work with Frank and Joe Hardy and Chet Atkins. Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter.

Ronald Billius Weasley: Youngest son of Arthur and Molly Weasley. Five brothers, Bill, Gringotts Curse Breaker, Charlie, Dragon Keeper in Romania, Percy, Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic, Fred and George (Twins) Owners of Joke Shop called Weezley Wizardring Weezes, and a younger sister Ginerva Weasley, Student of Potions at Oxford School Witchraft and Potions. He is married to Hermione Granger-Weasley for the last year, and they have been working with Harry as a team since they were first years at Hogwart's. They are known as the Golden Trio, and have been friends ever since.

Hermione Granger-Weasley: Only daughter of Helen and George Granger, non magic Dentist in London. She graduated at the top of her class at Hogwart's and could have done anything that she wanted once she graduated. She decided to go off with her best friends to fight the dark side.

Harry James Potter: The-Boy-Who-Lived: Don't call him this, this was given to him when his parents were killed by the dark lord Voldemort when he was just over 1 year old. He survived the killing curse when it was fired at him. This brilliant young man is currently engaged to Ron's only sister Ginerva, tho she goes by Ginny. He was one of the smartest in Hogwart's also, and a humble man that doesn't like the spotlight. He defeated the Dark Lord three years ago at the end of his schooling, and was immediately accepted into the Auror academy along with his friends. They have been inseparable since.

"So what do you think Little Brother? Should we take the case that he hasn't mentioned yet what it is? We haven't been to Scotland in a while, and I am sure that Chet could use a vacation along with us. It will let us get some interesting stories and the truth about the magical world. I think that we should let him know that we will be there by the end of the week, and that we will be looking forward to meeting these people." Frank looked at his brother with a smile and knew that he would agree completely.

"Sounds good, why don't you go let Chet know to be ready to go in a few days, and I will let the headmaster know when to expect us." With that, Frank went to call Chet to get ready for a working vacation in Scotland, and to be ready in the next couple of days. Joe sent the owl back with their answer.

Friday found them winging their way across the Atlantic to London England to meet up with the Golden Trio, and find out what was going on. Little did they know, that this would change their lives forever in different ways.

When they reached London, they found that they were met by four very different people. The gentlemen with the unruly black hair, that had the cute red head on his arm was holding a sign with their names on it, showing that they were there to meet them.

"Hullo, you must be Frank and Joe Hardy, and Chet, I am Harry Potter. This is my fiancee Ginny Weasley, and her brother and sister-in-law Ron and Hermione Weasley." He held out his hand to the three Americans, and shook their hands.

With the introductions made, they made their way to the vehicles that they had secured for the trip to where they were staying while they were here. They rode in silence, except some small talk. "You will be staying with me at my family's ancestral home, Godric's Hollow. That will be our base of operations while you are in England and Scotland, considering that it is centrally located to both." Harry smiled at them and drove them to his house, which to the American's seemed like a mansion.


End file.
